The Silken Rose
by Silver-Stampede
Summary: This is the second part in the Magdoline Rose Saga, It contains a Graphic sex scene, so be careful.


~Author's Note~Hi! It's me again, this is a continuation of Magdelene Rose , it's still the same charchters.ect..but this one get's a bit more intense and there are a few plot twists, and there's a sex scene, that's pretty..intresting, it boarders on hentai, so..but I'll probably have to rate it R for the swearing..ummm..as before, I dedicate this baby to My Kenshin, Mali, Dale, all the folks @ bounty's trigun rpg, Our*Being mine and Mali's* Tongari(Boggess), Our* Millie(Nate), I dunno, just everyone who's supported my writing..Thanx 4 reading, please review and Enjoy!  
  
The Silken Rose  
  
By: Silver_Stampede  
  
Dakkon walked in and heard the familiar sound of the door chimes behind him. "Good morning" said a cheery blonde girl around Dakkon's age. She had blonde ringlets and a blue dress on. "Oh Hey Dakkon! Whoa you look like you had a rough night" "Hey Lucy. And yeah, Amy brought home a guy last night. Some big wig who's on the project seeds 2 thingy." "Oh, Dakkon you should be proud to be such a big part of this all. the town'll be on all the maps because of it. Besides you'll see different planets!" Dakkon looked into her blue eyes "I guess." he walked around the store and picked up a carton of eggs, a package of sausages, a bag of apples, and a rose. He paid for his groceries and handed Lucy the rose. "This is uh...for you.... I hope you have a good day, call me later if you get around to it" he said looking down and blushing, and then he ran outside.  
  
Cassidy and Raven road into town in a taxi. Dakkon was waking away from the store when they passed him "Stop!" cried raven. The driver stopped and raven rolled down her window. Hey, Dakkon, want a ride? We're going to your house." Dakkon looked at her. "Sure" he said grumpily. He looked at the apples. "Want an apple?" Raven looked at it, "I've never had an apple before." Dakkon smirked "well, when we get to the house, I'll give you one. They should be washed before you eat one."  
  
Vash looked at Nicholle, it had been 20 minutes since Nicholle suggested they go do something fun. "Hey, I've got a super cool Idea!!! I'll take you to Amy's lab!" "Amy?" "Yeah Professor Amy, She's a founder in the project seeds2 operation. She's really nice." "Um..yeah...that's fun..."  
  
  
  
Amy straightened her lab coat and pulled back her brown hair. Knives came into the room. " Dakkon seems like such a good kid, but where's Vash? I'm a perfect father to raven and she knows it. I spend all of my free time with her." "Dakkon sees Vash regularly, but he doesn't know that Vash is his father." Knives kissed her neck "I could tell Dakkon I'm his father...." Just then Dakkon walked in with Cassidy and raven in tow. "Dad!" Raven ran up to knives and hugged his leg. Knives beamed. Cassidy made a faint growl that only Dakkon noticed. "So, have a goodnight's sleep Mr. Millions" She asked passively. Knives shot her a look that could kill. Amy smiled evilly "well I guess I'll be off to make breakfast"  
  
Vash and Nicholle road across town on her motorcycle. "You fucked her didn't you?" "Pardon?" "Amy, you fucked her, and Dakkon's your son." "Well, actually, Amy wanted me to, but I was saving myself." "Yeah right, you expect me to believe that?" "It's true, Dakkon doesn't know, and I haven't got the heart to tell him-turn left" "So if you didn't fuck her, then how'd ya get a kid?" "Ever hear of a test tube baby?" "Really" "I swear on nick's grave."  
  
Dakkon looked at raven and knives so happy together. "So when do I get to try this apple?" Raven asked her eyes shining like a two year old. Knives looked cautiously, "Apple?" "Yeah I bought a bag of apples while I was at the store. Care for a bite knives?" Knives winced as Dakkon took a bite form the green apple he was holding in his hand. "No-no thanks." Raven looked quizzically at the apple "Can I?" Dakkon held out the apple. Raven took it. She was about to take a bite of it when all of a sudden Vash walked it. "Hi Vash!" Amy said happily. "VASH!" Dakkon said, and ran out to the kitchen. "Hey little man, what smells so good? Oh hey I forgot to introduce you Amy, this is Nicholle." Nicholle shyly stepped out from behind Vash. "Hi, I'm Nicholle." Amy chopped a particular piece of sausage with vigor. "Charmed" she said without looking up.  
  
A small voice was heard and a tiny person with pink hair emerged. "Dakkon, you took the apple." Dakkon had forgotten about all of that. "Uh, Vash, Nicholle why don't we all get out of Amy's hair." and with that they all followed him into the living room.  
  
"Hi Vash" a calm voice said. Vash started to say "hi" back but his words escaped him as he realized whom the voice belonged to. Nicholle looked nervously at knives. "You ok Vash?" Dakkon asked. But Vash didn't respond to him. "Hello Brother." Nicholle Gasped. Knives shot her a dirty look. Nicholle smiled cooly. "So why don't you introduce me to your brother hon?" Vash took a deep breath and stood up, he wrapped an arm around Nicole's waist and said "Knives, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Nicholle D. Wolfwood Thompson" Knives shot Nicholle an impressed look, and she returned it looking very snide.  
  
"Well, I'm VERY happy for you little brother. I'm sure you two will spend the rest of your naturally born lives together. ". Vash looked happily at Nicholle. Knives stifled a laugh and went into the kitchen. Cassidy looked down sadly. "So, are you all in with the project seeds thingy?" Nicholle asked innocently. "It's really a pity your dad isn't around Nicholle, I'd have him as my best man." Cassidy looked neruvusly at Vash. "Who are you?" "Well since you asked, I'm Vash, Vash the stampede," He said extending a hand and grinning brilliantly. Cassidy looked a bit surprised. Just then Nicholle noticed raven. "Hi, raven. How are you?" Raven looked up at Nicholle. "You're pretty." "Why thank you, so are you." Nicholle said satisfied. Raven looked unconvinced. " How did you know my name?" "I-I 've heard around. The cute little girl with pink hair who's a big part of project seeds." "Oh." Raven said and went out to the kitchen. Knives came in and sat. "Cassidy, Dakkon, you're needed in the kitchen." Nicholle looked uncomfrbly between the two men. " I'll go too." She said and left the room. She walked out into the kitchen and looked down. She only looked up when she saw a glint of metal, then a piercing scream.  
  
A Woman woke up. She stretched her arms, and opened her eyes. "Oh, Millie, I had a wonderful time last night" She said happily. "Thank god you finally woke up," Said a voice from the other side of the curtain. "Hello?" She asked, figuring it was just another drug induced hallucination. "Hello yourself sweet heart. You dont have any ciggarettes do ya?" The woman frowned. This voice was a distant memory. "No, I never smoked." The woman replied  
  
  
  
Amy lie on the floor. Bleeding from her throat. Cassidy looked terrified, although it was her holding the knife. "I-I.... And.She....the...I...swear....but, no problem," Knives and Vash had grabbed Dakkon and raven and weren't letting them look behind them. Nicholle flinched. How could I have missed that? She asked herself. Cassidy looked at Nicholle and started to cry. "I-I I loved him. And then she steps in intruding on my territory. Who is she to love the legendary millions knives?"  
  
Nicholle smiled to herself. "You are so right. She was such a tramp, but you know what! Now things are easier. You know why?" Nicholle said as falsely as she could manage. Cassidy continued crying and shook her head. Nicholle knelt down as if she were talking to a 4 year old. "Because now I only have one choice for a maid of honor." Cassidy gave her a half smile. "I really am happy for you and Vash."  
  
  
  
Dakkon squirmed in vat's arms. "Vash, LET GO OF ME!!!! I CAN HANDLE IT!!!!" He squirmed free and ran for the kitchen. "DAKKON!!!" Raven called from Knive's lap. He stopped at the massive pool of blood currently staining Nicholle's white dress. "A-Amy!" He said and ran crying into Vash's arms. Nicholle looked at Vash. Vash took him to the other room. Cassidy gave Nicholle an evil smile. I'd better change she said, heading for Amy's room. Nicholle looked at her blood stained dress. "I never liked this dress anyway." She looked once more at knives he nodded and she headed out the door and looked up into the sun. She mounted her motorcycle; turned on the radio she'd installed herself and let the wind kiss her face.  
  
  
  
The woman was growing annoyed at the person at the other side of the curtain. "NO! For the very last time I don't have that, I don't have a lady friend for you and you can't stay with me." The man shut up for a minute. The he started in again. "I could have had it all, beautiful wife, about 50 adopted kids, vanilla pudding on Saturdays, happy little church, beautiful wedding, great sex, and a best friend. But instead I chose the wrong path." "Oh, I could have had all of that. But you know my job was too important. Millie told me to retire-" "MILLIE? AS IN MILLIE THOMPSON OF THE BERNADELLI INSURANCE!!!!???!?!!" The voice boomed. "Yeah!" The curtains parted. Nicholas d. Wolfwood sat on a bed looking at Meryl Strife, and for the first time they were very happy to see each other.  
  
  
  
Vash had finally Calmed Dakkon down. Knives looked at Vash. Come on, we should go get some breakfast. Raven looked at knives with big watering eyes. "Dad, is Ms.Amy going to be ok?" Dakkon Sneered at her. "Of course she isn't she's dead." Vash gave knives a worried look. "I'm ready!" Cassidy chirped happily, strutting downstairs in one of Amy's green sequined cocktail dresses. Knives looked at her "You killed an innocent." Vash almost dropped Dakkon. "Killing is wrong." Vash set Dakkon down. "No one has the right to take another's life, Cassidy" Knives continued. Cassidy gave knives a look that bred warmth inside Vash. " I'm So sorry, Mr. millions." Knives put an arm around her and looked at Vash "You ready brother?" Vash nodded-tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Nick sat there astonished. "So, you...uh...did Millie Too?" Meryl gave him a piercing sneer. "NO. I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT 'DO' MILLY! We...Made love." Nicholas looked at the floor. "Yeah well so did I" He said a note of jealousy in his tone. "Yeah you made love allright, you made a kid!!!! A beautiful little girl. Millie missed you so much she named her Nicholle d. Wolfwood. Since she had no clue what your d. meant she found a slip of paper in your cross with the name Dominique on it and that became Nicole's middle name. You should be ashamed of yourself, knocking up a woman then "Dying", then leaving her with a teenager. She's 17 you know." Nicholas couldn't believe his ears. "A daughter? I'm a father Hallelujah I"M A FATHER!" Just then a strapping young man stuck his head in and said "Congrats Man! ME TOO!!!!" Meryl looked at Nicholas. "You don't seem to have aged a bit." Nicholas smiled "Probably all that alcohol"  
  
  
  
Nicholle opened the door and went inside. This was the legendary mansion of Sir Millions Knives. She went upstairs, straight to her room with the walk in closet. She opened the door and pulled out a short tight black pleather dress, with double slits, as high as her tademark slip, and a pair of liquid silver vinyl pants that were extremely lo rise. Her thong straps shown over the waist of the pants, under the dress slits. She put on her coat and headed over to the saloon where she knew she'd find the others. She looked in the mirror quickly to check her hair and whispered "Why is it the mothers always have to die?" then she strode off to the parking spot her motorcycle, the Sinner #2.  
  
  
  
Vash stared out the window. Suddenly it occurred to him Nicholle had vanished and had not accompanied them in the taxi. Knives looked innocently at Vash. "I've changed brother. I'm a new man Raven has breathed so much love and life into me that all my thoughts of hate and death have escaped me. Cassidy was currently re arranging her arms around knives and going, "Oh Hon-Hon." Knives could care less. Dakkon and raven were playing a peg game max had made out of rusted nails and a piece of sand stone. There was a jingling of bells and Nicholle stepped into the dining area. Both Vash and knives gasped. "Hey boys," She said her long black hair sweeping the stares off as she walked over to them. "So, what's on the agenda for the day?" she sat down on Vash's lap.  
  
  
  
Nicholas walked out of the hospital, still in the paper gown. He was having about 50 feet from the hospital when he heard. "MR, PREIST MAN!" Expecting to see Millie he turned around and was disappointed to see Meryl blue hair flying behind her as she rode in an old rundown car. She neared him and stopped. "Hop in" She said slowly. He looked at her then got in wordlessly. They were two isles away from the hospital when he finally said "Meryl, don't call me Mr. priest man ok?" She nodded. They had generated quite a bit of speed when the wind blew up Nicholas's gown. Meryl looked over to see why nick was gasping and got a bit more then she bargained for.  
  
  
  
Nicholle looked pleased when Vash took raven Cassidy and Dakkon to go find a daycare facility. "Bye honey" she said to Vash as he left. "So it's you and I my sweet silver rose." Knives said. He placed a hand on her inner thigh under the table and they simultaneously said "CHECK PLEASE!"  
  
"Eh? What about Cassidy--" Nicole protested, trying to pry Knive's mouth from her neck.  
  
"Bitch in heat, that one." he gave her offending wrist a smack, than returned to her neck.  
  
"Ah. AH! Slow down!"  
  
"... shite." he blasted open the door, after both of them hastily leaving the restaurant (scrambling, more like), knives hauling Nicholle over his shoulders, dashing at inhuman speeds up the stairs, and slamming open the door to his bedroom (it fell completely off its hinges)... before he thrust her in front of him. He half-hoped she would actually have the skill to land on the bed... but sighed when she missed completely, landing face-down and spread-eagle; even when wearing the slick combination of sophisticate and saucy clothes.... looked stupid. But he went after her anyway, in one movement, landing and straddling her, and turning her face around... but pulled away. To her complete and utter surprise, he sat down gracefully next to her, and placed and hand under his chin.  
  
"...disappointed?" he smirked, and ducked when she almost punched him. He laughed, which was startling... it was a rich, amused sound before sobering and looking exactly like the plant/sex god that he was. "Naughty, naughty.... Bad little girls get coal in their stockings... among other things."  
  
"But it's not Christmas time," she protested, confused.  
  
They blinked at each other.  
  
"Do you want me to do the whole Vash thing and -actually- pretend to be Saint Nick.... Or are you really that dense?!" knives asked, exasperated.  
  
"Do you actually think I liked Vash?" she replied, amused, her head ducked and nestled comfortably into her shoulder, unconsciously seductive. He sat back on his haunches, his head cocked to the side.  
  
"......What's _not_ to like?"  
  
"Ohh... I've got a list-" she caught her breath. "For one thing, he's not as suave and-- he's the good guy, and sometimes...." she licked her lips. "you want spice to match your sugar intake."  
  
"oh... ho ho.... you little masochist." his voice was rumblingly low, the words slow on his lips.  
  
"Fuck you!" she spat, but was passive anyway.  
  
"I will... in due time." again, he ducked under a swung fist.  
  
"Don't you -dare- pull that legato shit on me!!! I absolutely -hate- angst during sex... especially when it comes from a fucking immortal!!" he blinked.  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing." she sighed in defeat, but looked up again, suddenly serious.  
  
"Waddya gunna do when ahm gone?" he glanced at the door, which was still ajar on the wall where he left it.... this would be the fifth time this week he'd have to replace it.  
  
"Dunno," he ran a hand through his silver hair, thoughtful, than smirked. "Probably fuck Vash some more." he straddled her again.  
  
"You really have a -thing- for incest, don't you??" she spoke softly in her accusation.  
  
".... Even YOU wouldn't pass up a piece of ass that fine." he rumbled, suddenly ducking and biting the inside of her thigh.".... And don't quote me on that particular one." he half-threatened before getting busy "... or I'll -spank- you."  
  
The empty mansion was soon filled with the sounds of Nicholle's shrieks.  
  
  
  
Wolfwood screamed. "SHE SOLD MY SUIT!!!!???" Meryl Looked at the Ex priest and winced. "Yes you big LUG, what else could she do with it?" "Save it for my son I suppose." Nick said looking lostly out the window. "Hey look! A saloon, what do you say, I could use a bit of a drink. " Meryl said nothing and pulled over to the saloon. They walked in and headed straight for the bar. the woman behind the counter was very attractive. Wolfwood tried hard not to notice this since he only had on a very worn, thin paper sheath. "Howdy stranger, what can I get you and your mom?" Meryl Started to go off on one of her little lecture sprees while Nick leaned up against the bar and said calmly "Mom'll have a kaluah milkshake and I'll take whatever you'll give me!" The girl smiled and looked down to nick. "Nice choice of clothing." Then she smirked again. "Let's see, what do you like more, white or black?" Nick looked down then up again "Black." "M'k, Cats or dogs?" Nick looked down there was a black cat underneath his stool. "Cats." She leaned over the bar prodding Meryl and handing her the milkshake. "Last Question...stop or go?" Nick looked out the window. "Go" he said finally. She smiled. "So you'll take whatever I give you right?" "Sure I trust you."  
  
"You trust to easily then......I'm going to give you one of the best things you'll ever experience....SEX ON THE BEACH!" Nick looked at her meaningfully. "Yeah, but what are you going to make me to drink?" Just then Meryl hit him with her milkshake mug.  
  
"....." Nicholle struggled out of... what was left of the bed an hour later.  
  
"Gotta go to Vash's now--" she blinked when he appeared to be asleep. He opened one eye, and shut it again, bored.  
  
"Dutiful little housewife, aren't we?" he replied lazily. She whirled on the spot as he sat up in the shattered remains of the bed, visibly irritated.  
  
"No matter who I say my heart belongs to, I'll always belong to you." she found one of her shoes, which was on top of the dresser... she could have of changed clothes easily, but she -really- didn't want to alarm Vash so immediately in.... the relationship. He sat up, blinking and rubbing his eyes, pointing to where her slip was hanging from the chandelier, happy to simply watch her, being absolutely unhelpful, as she struggled to get her slip down, still topless. "I'll be back later." she said, suddenly formal. She turned away, haphazardly pulling on some socks before stuffing her feet into her heavy boots, and blinked, completely confused, when contrasting pale arms wrapped around her dark tan torso. She turned her head, regarding him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Do you think it's that easy?" She asked demandingly. He said nothing, sucking on her ear... in an almost affectionate way, hand settling on her abdomen. He smiled warmly, continuing to irritate her by not verbally responding, both hands warm on her soft belly.  
  
"See you later..." he twisted his deep masculine voice to a grotesque feminine whine "I love you, Hon-Hon".... but kissed her deeply on the mouth, seeing her "safely" to the front door of his exclusive mansion, still naked. 


End file.
